When I look at you
by nileylooover
Summary: DEPRESSED, that would describe Miley Stewart now. She used to be a jolly and outgoing girl but one man took it all from her. What would it take for her to get better? NILEY
1. All she sees is hurt and pain

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU **

**Chapter 1: All she sees is hurt and pain**

_**Sitting there all alone**__**  
><strong>__**In the window of her room**__**  
><strong>__**Watching the world go by**__**  
><strong>__**Brings tears to her eyes**__**  
><strong>__**All she sees is hurt and pain,**__**  
><strong>__**She wants to break the chain**__**  
><strong>__**She'll keep pressing everyday**__**  
><strong>__**And she'll find her own sweet way**_

**(Let love lead the way – Spice Girls)**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

DEPRESSED, that would describe Miley Stewart now. She used to be a jolly and outgoing girl, but one man took it all from her.

It was a sunny day in North Carolina's mental institute. All the doctors started to examine their patients. All doctors here are friendly, except for one, Dr. Simon Logan. All his patients hate him because of his unfriendliness and unpleasantness.

He headed to room 611 for his second patient for the day. His assistant nurse opened the door for him and he walked in to greet his patient, _"Ah, good morning!"_

The girl in front of him has a pale skin, long unruly brown hair, thin figure, and angelic face. But the girl started backing up against the headboard of her bed; her eyes showed vulnerability and her body slowly shook in terror. The two nurses walked up to her and grabbed her hands; she flinched, cried and screamed, trying to get their hands off her. She was terrified.

A certain doctor passed by the open room and saw the rampage inside. His heart broke as the poor girl cried in fear; he believes that she's frightened because he could see it in her eyes. He watched and sighed as one of the nurses injected her something to calm her down.

He knocked on the door to catch Dr. Simon's attention, _"Is everything okay here?"_

Simon smiled as he turned to the interruption, _"Yes, she just started yelling and hitting everything."_

_"You know that we don't recommend the use of injectibles to calm down a patient when not necessarily needed. Just use it wisely, okay? We don't want to damage any of her organs."_

With that, the doctor walked away.

* * *

><p>The girl opened her eyes and found herself in a white room with scary equipments, it's the treatment room. She was strapped on a chair; a medical chair. She wailed and tried to move but she couldn't. Dr. Simon came into view holding a big needle-like thing, like a thin ice pick; they call it orbitoclast. The girl squirmed and cried.<p>

_"It's okay, sweetheart. This would hurt just a bit."_

The girl looked to the wall on her right side and saw a picture of a drawing of a long stick being stuck at the upper side of the person's eye to hit a part on the brain; that is just the creepiest treatment ever used to cure schizophrenia. The procedure is done to severe the connections that the prefrontal cortex had with the rest of the brain, it could calm patients' emotions and stabilize their personalities without doing away with their intelligence and motor functions. The girl went hysterical. Her screaming caught the attention of the same doctor this morning. He's on his way to treatment room and he was shocked to see the same girl with the same Dr. Simon, with the latter pointing the orbitoclast used for lobotomy treatment to the girl's eye, the treatment was prohibited in the hospital three years ago.

_"Hey!"_ he said as he rushed over towards the crying girl.

_"Get away from her!"_ he said as he tried to comfort the wailing girl in the chair, _"Lobotomy was prohibited since last year, how could you do such thing?"_ he immediately unstrapped the girl from the chair and Dr. Simon ran away with his nurses.

The doctor immediately grabbed his cell phone, called the security to alert them that Simon was performing prohibited treatment. He ended the call and squatted down to make eye to eye level with the girl he's holding, he touched her cheek and caressed it, _"Hey, it's gonna be okay. He wouldn't hurt you anymore, Miley."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story I worked-in overnight. =] I gotta say that this won't be one of my usual long stories. Maybe 5 chapters? haha<strong>

**Lobotomy could be searched in google but I dont recommend it. It's really creepy. I saw it on Sucker Punch when I watched it yesterday in my laptop and I was like, "OH MY GOD DID HE JUST HIT HER EYE WITH AN ICE PICK?" It's really creepy and I dont even know why they used this as a treatment but it looks like it's already prohibited. it's eeewwww... Im like, "OOOOWWWW, my eyeeeee!" LOL so much for the rants. I hope you all liked this small introduction, forget about the lobotomy and take my advice not to google it. hahaha! it's really scaryyyy**

**anyway, I'm sure you all know who Nick is in this story. I'm sorry for the cliffy but I want this to be the introduction part. hahahaha!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	2. You're still an innocent

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU **

**Chapter 2: ****You're still an innocent**

_**It's alright, just wait and see**__**  
><strong>__**Your string of lights is still bright to me**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**__**  
><strong>__**You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent**_

_**(Innocent - Taylor Swift)**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick Grey is a fresh graduate doctor in mental illness, he is twenty four years old, still single, and he loves his job, he loves taking care of his patients. One certain girl named Miley caught his attention this morning. After seeing her in that incident, he searched for her data in Simon's patients; he just wanted to know her name and condition. Her name was Miley Stewart and her illnesses listed schizophrenia, bipolar, depression, hallucinations but he doesn't seem to believe them all. His instincts led him to the treatment room and there he met the broken girl he was curious about.

The twenty year old girl, Miley Stewart has already spent two years in this mental hospital under Dr. Simon. She had gone through numerous ECT's (Electroconvulsive therapy) and one insulin shock therapy but she never got better, only worse. Simon hated Miley and her step father was once his friend. Miley never saw light in this building; it was hell for her since she got here.

Nick took his new patient, Miley back to her room. He was proud he busted Dr. Simon's secret and he got to get him fired right away. At last, all of Dr. Simon's patients would be treated good by the remaining doctors. Nick was glad that he got Miley's case. He sat her on top of her bed and the girl quickly made her way to the corner of her bed, near the walls, showing how scared she still is.

He shot her a warm smile as he sat near her, _"I'm your new doctor, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you,"_ he said as he took her hand in his'.

She just looked on their joined hands, not knowing what to feel or think. Nick's two assistant nurses busted in the room, namely Selena and David. Miley got scared again, pulled her hand away from Nick and went back to the corner like a turtle hiding in its shell.

_"Miley, they are friends, they won't hurt you. They are kind people,"_ he said as he touched her arm.

_"Is she the girl who was under Simon?"_ asked David.

I sighed, _"Yes, I'm trying to gain her trust. She's scared of everything."_

_"Oh you poor thing,"_ said Selena as he sat on the bed to check out on her.

Selena gave Miley a sweet smile, _"Hello, don't be scared. I'm your new nurse, Selena. What's your name?"_

Miley just looked at her blankly.

_"She doesn't talk to me either,"_ he said as he threw his hands up, _"Miley, her name is Miley."_

Nick sat beside Miley and tried to get her attention. He touched her arms and he brought one hand to her cheek, _"It's okay, Miley. No one's going to hurt you. Selena would just change your clothes. You'll be fine, sweetie."_

Nick slowly helped her by pulling her to the edge of the bed, he then took both of her hands and held them, _"Now, relax, Miley. Don't be scared."_

Selena was able to change her clothes and now she's brushing her long brown hair.

_"You have a beautiful hair, Miley,"_ said Selena, _"Don't worry about me, I won't hurt you, David and I would help Dr. Nick make you better."_

David walked back in the room with a tray of nice food. Miley had only eaten porridge, a few meat and a few fruits in her whole two-year stay here; that's what Simon makes her eat. It would be a special occasion when she would be given rice with a piece of chicken, turkey or pork. Dr. Nick makes sure that his patients would get the right nutrients they need so they kept showering them with healthy and delicious food. Usually, Miley would feel excited about eating this but she's in her fragile or terrified mode right now.

After brushing Miley's hair and turning it into a braid, Selena got up saying, _"Eat well, sweetie."_

David replaced Selena's spot and he managed to please Miley with his charms. He gave Miley spoonfuls, and when Miley isn't hungry anymore, he didn't force her to eat. A few minutes later, Miley was left with Nick, he watched her, observed her. She just sat there, just breathing, no unnecessary movements.

He touched the side of her face to see her eyes, they were a deep shade of blue, and terror was evident. He then reached for his small flashlight and flashed it to her eyes, the girl gasped and cried, panicked as she backed up to the same corner she was before he pulled her to the edge of the bed. The girl hugged her knees and cried in terror. Nick was quick to respond to her by taking her in his arms, caressing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear, _"I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't mean to scare you. It won't happen again, I promise. It's okay, you're not hurt."_

Miley felt safe in his arms, his embrace makes her want to never leave his arms. She held onto him like a little girl seeking protection from her older brother, and Nick is happy that she's responding. He sat her carefully in her bed and he called his assistants to get Miley's file, he'd like to do a background check.

Selena went inside the room after a few minutes holding a folder. She peeked in the record as Nick opened the folder and read her data.

Miley Stewart, 17 years old when she got here by her step father, bipolar, schizophrenia, violent, physical self harm, killed her boyfriend, mom, dad, and sister, should stay here until well treated, 50 ECT's, one insulin shock treatment, pending: lobotomy. Both Selena and Nick were shocked at her record, they didn't expect that at all. All Nick could see is her innocence, her trauma, her fragility.

_"I'm gonna perform a full examination tomorrow. I don't trust Simon's findings."_

_"I recommend that too."_

_"Put her to sleep for me,"_ Nick said as he got up.

Miley started crying again and Selena rubbed her back, _"Shhh, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

Nick sat back on the bed and was kinda surprised when Miley hugged him. She felt safe around him; it's her first time to feel like that since she arrived in this hospital.

Selena thought that was the cutest thing ever, _"Awww, she likes you!"_

Nick shrugged the thought off his mind and he just held the girl in his arms. After a while, he laid her on the bed and he wiped her tears. Selena happily watched them.

Nick held her hand as he looked down on her, _"Go to sleep..."_

Selena and Nick stayed there, wishing that Miley would fall asleep already but she didn't. Nick thought that this girl needed a good night sleep so he asked Selena to ready a dose of the most safest sleeping drug, but he promised that he would only use that once to her(but except on treatments and stuff where it's really needed), the girl deserves a good rest. He helped her sit up and he pulled her to his lap, he held her safe in his arms. Selena rubbed the wet cotton ball on Miley's arm and Miley started crying. Nick whispered soothing words in her ear as Selena rubbed the cotton ball on her arm, waiting for the right timing to inject her. Nick managed to make her relax and calm down, he rubbed circles on her back and Selena was swift and light as he injected the drug in Miley's arm, the girl didn't scream or cry harder, she just leaned in Nick's arms.

_"See? That didn't hurt at all,"_ he said to Miley, _"Selena won't hurt you with her injection skills, she's very careful so don't be scared."_

Miley started to drift to sleep and Nick laid her back to the bed.

"_Good night, sweet dreams,"_ he whispered as he tucked her in her blanket.

Nick, David and Selena called it a night; they made sure that the night shifters would be informed well about Miley's condition. Nick won't be having a problem with them since he knows they are good people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's another chapter =] <strong>

**please read and review!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 3: ****You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay**

_**When the darkness leaves you lonely**__**  
><strong>__**Or the world tries to push you away**__**  
><strong>__**When your sky is looking troubled**__**  
><strong>__**You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick had Miley lying naked on the clinic bed. Sure he's a doctor but he can't help but stare at her alluring body, the girl is conscious but just staring at the ceiling, unaware of how hot she's making her doctor.

_"Hey, don't be scared, I wouldn't hurt you. If you don't like what I'm doing just tell me,"_ said Nick.

He knows that even though Miley isn't responding, she could understand him and he knows she'll always have her ways to tell him if she isn't comfortable. Nick performed physical examination, just pressing his two fingers on every inch of her body, checking for lumps, cuts, wounds, and bruises. Every time he would place his fingers on her skin he would feel more and more nervous and shaky, he's glad that he didn't need his assistants here because he'd be teased. But nonetheless, he never really felt like this before.

He ended the examination when Miley squirmed under his touch, she was near to tearing up but he managed to soothe her. He then helped her in her hospital gown and led her to her room. He stayed there as David fed her.

The next examination will include getting some laboratory tests done so he asked Selena to help him. They went to another room in the hospital and Nick sat Miley on the chair. He tried to get Miley's attention so Selena could get a blood sample from her.

Nick sat on a chair in front of Miley and held her hand with one hand and he placed his other to the side of her face to soothe her.

Her face showed a bit of her fear but she's starting to show trust. She held his hand in return and closed her eyes as she listened to his whispers.

_"It's finished, open your eyes..."_

She opened her eyes and saw his smile, it was extraordinary. It amazed her how he could understand her immediately, and she was thankful that someone would actually want to help her.

Miley watched as the doctor took the blood sample from the nurse. _"What's her name again? Oh, Selena",_ she thought.

She saw Selena crouch down to look her in the eyes, _"See? It didn't hurt, right? I bet you didn't even feel it. Don't be scared anymore, okay?"_ said Selena as she caressed her arm where a new hello kitty band-aid was plastered.

_"See? You got another hello kitty band-aid! Isn't it nice?"_

Nick came into view and laughed at Selena, _"Stop with the hello kitty band-aids."_

_"Hey, Miley loves it."_

_"How did you even know?"_

_"She isn't whining unlike you."_

Selena loves hello kitty so she uses those band aids to her patients. Miley used to love hello kitty too. Her bedroom was filled with hello kitty stuff when she was young.

Nick then asked Selena to help Miley with the urinalysis and then he gave all samples from the tests to the people responsible to get results.

They transferred Miley to a room full of machines. Miley kinda got scared but Nick assured her that she won't get hurt. He carried her to the bed and lay her there. He strapped the belt around her waist, around her legs and arms and she started squirming and crying.

Nick caressed her hair to soothe her.

_"Shhh, just relax, you'll be fine,"_ he said but she still kept crying.

_"Do you think we should put her to sleep already?"_ asked David.

_"No, she'll be fine," _said Nick as he started to undo the strap of the belts around her, leaving the one on the waist unstrapped.

_"There, I took off the others, but I have to leave one on,"_ he said as he caressed her arms and wiped her tears. She stopped crying and Nick gave Selena a go signal to give Miley a shot. The patient has to be asleep when performing the examination where they would be able to record her brain activity. The examination lasted for an hour and Miley woke up in her room with a very delicious plate of chocolate chip cookies on her bedside table and a glass of milk. She sat up, took one cookie and ate it. Selena opened the door with a smile.

_"Well, look at you, I just left you for a minute and you're already munching on your cookies," _she giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Miley became shy and Selena noticed it, _"No, no, no, just eat. It's all yours,"_ Selena said as she gave the plate to Miley.

Miley took the plate and Selena smiled, she also helped Miley drink her milk.

_"Dr. Nick got that for you as a reward for being such a good girl,"_ Selena said as she watched the girl eat the cookies, _"You'll be better once we got the results. Dr. Nick is a sweet doctor; he would do anything to bring you back to your normal self."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Dr. Nick's office, he was reviewing all of Miley's test results and he didn't like what he saw.<p>

The door opened, Selena and David got inside.

_"You wanted us?"_ asked Selena.

"_Yeah, I got Miley's lab results,"_ said Nick as his two assistants sat on the two vacant chairs in front of his desk.

"_What is it?"_ asked David.

Nick shook his head, _"It's very bad,"_ he looked up to his two assistants and continued, _"She was given drugs that caused hallucinations, unable to speak straight, social dysfunction, unable to respond, and other sort of drugs that made her case worse, her schizophrenia is cause by drug intake and I guess Simon gave those to her, she's in a trauma. Yes, she is depressed but that's it."_

"_Wow, I can't believe Simon would do that. Why would he do that?" _asked Selena.

"_I don't know, but we gotta work on Miley soon, we need to flush out those drugs and get her into therapy, she really need some help."_

"_And after that, when she gets better, you could talk to her, she could go under counseling and guidance."_

"_So that's what we're going to do. We gotta focus right now on making her get better and we'll deal with her life when everything's settled."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** HELLO GUYS! I'M BACK! THANKS FOR REVIEWING =] **

**I know right? I told you all that I'm gonna take a break and now I'm here updating my new story! hahaha I just love writing haha and I cant sleep when I have this idea in my head and I wont write it haha  
><strong>

**I hope you all liked this update. please tell me what you think. Love you guys.**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	4. Someone's watching over me

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 4: ****Someone's watching over me**

_**So I won't give up**__**  
><strong>__**No I won't break down**__**  
><strong>__**Sooner than it seems life turns around**__**  
><strong>__**And I will be strong**__**  
><strong>__**Even if it all goes wrong**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**__**  
><strong>__**Someone's watching over me**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick Grey walked at the hallway; he's on his way to greet Miley a good morning when he saw Selena running past him, holding her medical tool box.

_"Sel!"_ Nick called out but she didn't pay attention to him. He got confused but he definitely ran after her when he saw her enter Miley's room. He got inside the room and saw his patient hiding under her table, her knees folded to her chest, and her hands covered her ears as she cried. David is beside her, trying to make her come to him while Selena is filling the injection with the drug.

_"What do you got there, Sel?"_ I said as I squat down to see Miley.

"_She's having auditory hallucinations, I got the drug to counter it,"_ Selena said as she worked on the injection.

He looked into Miley's eyes, _"hey, come here,"_ he said as he opened his arms for her. He noticed her hesitation so he just tried to pull her against him. He held her fragile body in his arms and carried her to the bed as she cried and covered her ears. He sat them on the bed and made her lean on his chest.

Selena injected the drug on her and placed another hello kitty band-aid over the cotton. Nick just held the poor girl in his arms, caressing the side of her face as she covered her ears.

_"We're gonna need an Intravenous Therapy for withdrawal of the unneeded drugs,"_ said Nick.

_"Sel and I are going to get the IV,"_ said David.

Nick was left with Miley and he noticed that she has started to stop crying and she had released her hands from covering her ears. Miley felt so much better as the only thing she could hear now is the thumping of Nick's heart.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. Nick noticed her so he placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He watched in awe as Miley brought her ear to his chest. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek, _"Are you feeling okay now? Don't worry; you won't hear those awful sounds anymore."_

Few minutes later, Miley was lying on the bed and Nick was comforting her as Selena injected the IV on Miley's forehand. David, on the other hand is putting on the bag of liquid on the hook.

_"You must be hungry,"_ said Nick as he caressed her hand.

David took the tray of food in his hands, _"I'll heat this in the microwave."_

Selena adjusted Miley's bed so she would be sitting. Miley looked comfortable. She likes being with her good doctor and nice nurses. She actually felt better after she was given a shot, she didn't hear scary noises anymore. She really feels safer now that the awful Dr. Simon is gone. Her new doctor is like an angel sent from heaven above; he seriously looks like an angel.

On the other hand, Nick really got curious with Miley's past. Why did she kill her family and why Simon kept giving her unnecessary drugs?

David came back in the room holding Miley's tray of food. Miley's stomach growled as David placed the table in front of her, with a plate of pancakes, sausages and bacon on top, completed with a glass of orange juice.

_"Go on and check our other patients, I'll feed Miley,"_ said Nick.

Selena and David left the room. Nick sliced the pancakes and poured syrup all over it. He took a slice with the fork and brought it to Miley's mouth. Miley took the slice of pancake in her mouth and ate the delicious food.

_"You gotta eat well, okay?" _Nick said as he gave her a slice of crispy bacon, _"you're going to need a lot of nutrients as we do the treatment,"_ he gave her a piece of sausage_, "I'll take care of you, Miley, I'll do my best to bring you back to your normal self."_

Nick really felt different with Miley. He felt a connection that makes him pay attention to her treatment more. He wants to get to know her and talk to her. She is special to him, he was amazed by her beauty, he couldn't forget how her naked body looked like when he gave her a physical examination, her lips looks so soft even though he hadn't touched or kissed it, her eyes are the most precious thing in the world. It sounds crazy to admit but he likes her, he really likes her. He's willing to take care of her until she gets cured.

Nick finished feeding Miley, he stayed a while to check on her IV tube and he held her hand as he injected an anti-hallucination drug in the IV tube.

He stayed a while with Miley and he took out a pencil and a notebook from his coat.

_"I got you a notebook and pencil so you could draw or write whatever you want to, if you're ready," _he said as Miley stared at the wall, _"I'm gonna put it here on the side table and just get it if you want to."_

Nick left the notebook and pencil on the table; he caressed Miley's beautiful face and left the room. He doesn't want to leave her but he has other patients to check on, too.

That night, when Nick was about to leave, he peeked on the small glass on Miley's door. He smiled as the girl scribbled and doodled on the notebook he gave to her that morning. He wanted to say goodbye so he opened the door. Miley got surprised and she immediately tucked the notebook under her side pillow.

He chuckled, _"Hey, why are you hiding it?"_ he asked as he sat on the bed beside her. He noticed how she bowed her head and blushed.

Nick caressed her back with his hand, _"Don't worry, I won't try to peek on that notebook. Not until you show it to me,"_ he smiled at her and kissed her cheek, _"Goodnight, Miley."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I the only one who likes Selena's role in this story? LOL come on! hahaha at last, she's not gonna be linked to Nick hahahaha! =] SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE =**

_**Erin, iamsofreakinbored, lifeswhatyoumakeit101, skatergurl2789, NileyFreakk, skatergurl2789, Niley23 Alex, jancyy – THANK YOU! =]**_

_**atdyia – IKR? Hahaha thanks! =]**_

_**XoXSweetestXoX – I love a doctor like Nick too hahaha! =]**_

_**amyl0awrence – I'll keep each chapter shorter. LOL but not less than 1000 words. =] I just want to put Miley's progress in different chapters. LOL**_

**Sorry if I kept you waiting for LONG LIVE. LOL I just found a new idea for the next chapter just now and I'll start on it soon. I hope to post it tomorrow =]**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. GUESS WHAT MILEY DRAW/WROTE ON THE NOTEBOOK =]  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	5. You can light up the dark

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 5: **You can light up the dark**_**  
><strong>_  
><strong>

_**It's amazing**__**  
><strong>__**How you can speak**__**  
><strong>__**Right to my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Without saying a word,**__**  
><strong>__**You can light up the dark**__**  
><strong>__**Try as I may**__**  
><strong>__**I could never explain**__**  
><strong>__**What I hear when**__**  
><strong>__**You don't say a thing**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

You could see that Miley improved after a day of IV treatment. She started making eye contact and she's kinda responsive now because she's nodding her head to say yes and shaking it to say no. Nick and the rest of his team were glad for her. Today, Nick's agenda is to bring her outside to the garden, let her get some fresh air and pick some flowers.

He went inside her room and saw her scribbling on her notebook but she immediately hid it under her pillow. He just chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed to look at her physical appearance, well, her face reduced paleness, her eyes aren't that dark anymore, her eye bags are diminished, and he's starting to see her real beauty.

"_Good morning, Miley,"_ said Nick as he caressed her cheek, _"Did you have a good sleep?"_

Miley looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

"_Did you hear any more scary sounds?"_

She shook her head and Nick smiled, _"That's good. You're gonna be better soon,"_ he pulled off her blanket, _"Come on, let's get you out of here and get some fresh air,"_ he said as he helped her get up and sit on the wheel chair he got for her.

Nick took her outside in a wheel chair and the IV bag hung on the pole of the wheel chair. Miley loved being outdoors when she was still in her normal self; she loved dancing in the rain, running across the mowed lawn, sitting or lying on the grass, and she loved going to beaches too. But now, everything felt new to her. Her eyes squinted when the sun rays hit her, but she loved the feeling of warmth on her skin.

The garden is like a green house, except that there's no roof, but there are lots of plants and bushes everywhere. Nick wheeled her to the pathway and she saw a lot of plants and flowers that bloomed ever so beautifully. She put her hand out to touch the flowers with her fingertips as Nick wheeled her slowly.

"_Are you enjoying this?"_ asked Nick, and Miley nodded.

They went around the maze-like garden and Miley really was amazed at the beauty of nature, she really missed it.

After touring Miley around the garden, Nick parked the wheel chair beside a bench under a tree and he sat on the side of the bench.

"_It's beautiful isn't it?"_ said Nick as he closed his eyes and sighed. Miley did the same; she closed her eyes and leaned back her head a bit to get comfortable.

"_Open your eyes, Miley,"_ she heard ever so softly. She opened her eyes only to find Nick holding a few pieces of picked violets close to her face.

"_I picked these for you,"_ said Nick. Miley took it in her hands and she smiled. It's her first time to ever smile in front of Nick.

Nick got mesmerized by her sweet smile, she looked more beautiful, and he didn't think it would be possible, he got dazzled. He mirrored her smile and he ran the back of his fingers on her cheek.

"_You look even more beautiful when you smile," _he said while still in a daze. She blushed and felt her heart thumping as she looked in his eyes.

He chuckled when he noticed her blush and he just caressed the smooth skin of her cheek.

"_We should probably get inside, but we'll do this more often if you get better,"_ said Nick and Miley smiled again.

* * *

><p>Nick wheeled Miley towards the craft area where Selena, David and other nurses were busy keeping an eye on their patients. Selena noticed Miley being wheeled in and she gasped happily when she saw the smile on her face for the first time.<p>

"_Awww, you got flowers! And you're all smiley! Look at you!" _Selena said happily as she approached them.

Nick took the flowers from Miley's hands, _"I'll get a vase and place this on your room. In the mean time, Selena will help you do an artwork, okay?"_

Miley nodded and Selena helped her up and sat her on one of the work stations.

She sat on the chair beside Miley and brought out some art materials, "_How about we make you a popsicle stick sign that has your name on it and color it afterwards," _said Selena.

Selena helped her by cutting the Popsicle sticks to make the letter of Miley's name and they glued them together. Miley was very responsive and active and Selena was really happy to help her, she even lent her one of her earphones as they listened to music while doing their craft.

"_It looks beautiful!"_ said Selena as they finished their artwork, _"I'm going to make a stand for this and place it on your side table later. Right now, I have to get you back to your room for lunch."_

Selena helped her up and on the wheel chair. She wheeled her to her room and she helped her get back to her bed.

Miley saw the vase of violets on her side table and she smiled again. Her food came in after a few minutes and Selena helped her eat.

Nick replaced Selena after lunch so he could examine her for a bit. He placed his clip board on the bed and he pulled off her blanket from her body.

"_I saw your artwork and it was beautiful," _he said to lighten up the mood as he lay her down. He lifted the hem of her shirt towards her bra line and he placed his two fingers on several spots on her torso, examining it.

"_Does this hurt?"_ he asked as he examined her and she responded by shaking her head _"no"_.

He then helped her sit up and he felt her neck and jaw with his fingers, and then he wore his stethoscope. Miley became a bit shy as he gently unbuttoned the first three buttons of Miley's shirt to put the end of his stethoscope over her chest. Miley felt uncomfortable but Nick caressed her back to make her feel better. He could hear her heart beating loud and fast, _"Hey, don't be nervous, it's just me..." _he said as he thought that she was nervous or scared.

He then went to her back and listened to her breathing as he placed the end of his stethoscope on top of her skin. He then buttoned her shirt back and made her rest her back to the pile of pillows on her back. He examined her mouth and her beautiful blue eyes. Miley gasped and got surprised when his small flashlight shined directly to her eye, she got terrified; she curled up towards the corner of the bed and hugged her knees as she cried. She looked like a scared snail hiding back in her shell.

"_Oh, Miley..."_ he gasped as he made his way closer to her. He took her in his arms and held her tight, _"I'm sorry... Shhhh... It's okay. No one will hurt you,"_ he said as he caressed her back and pull her back out of her shell. He took her face in his hands and he wiped away her tears.

She stopped crying after a while and she loved being in Nick's arms, his arms were wrapped around her protectively, making her feel special.

"_You did good today. You're really improving,"_ he said to cheer her up.

He took a few Hershey's milk chocolate mini bars from his pocket and he gave it to Miley, he smiled at her, "I got you a few chocolates to cheer you up."

Miley sighed happily as she took the mini bars, she hadn't have chocolates for a long while.

* * *

><p>Nick stepped inside the nurse's station and Selena started shooting him with questions.<p>

"_Have you seen Miley's notebook? I found it under her bed this morning and I took a little peek in it," _she said proudly.

"_Sel, you don't sneak in to check a patient's belongings,"_ he groaned.

"_Her writings and scribbles are really interesting. Do you want to know about it?" _she said with a big smile on her face.

"_No, I promised her that I won't look at it until she lets me see it,"_ he defended but Selena giggled.

"_Oh, I understand why,"_ she teased and Nick just rolled his eyes.

He started to get curious with the notebook and got near to asking Selena about it but his promise to Miley was hard as a rock, he wouldn't break it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL I really laughed when "WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL" came in my iTunes while I was looking for along. I was like, OH THIS IS PERFECT because Miley isn't speaking yet. LOL <strong>

**Sooo, this is a lot longer than the last chapters o I hope you all liked it. Hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**_XoXSweetestXoX, mihopecyrus1, lifeswhatyoumakeit102, Jancy – yeah, I gave Selena an upgrade and didn't make her the mean person again. LOL THANK YOU! =]_**

**_nileyandmiambeliber – NOOOO! I don't want DELTA in any of my stories! LOL well, except maybe for DELTA airlines. LOL jk. Haha THANK YOU! =]_**

**_too lame for a name, NileyFreakk – THANK YOU! =]_**

**_xonileylooover_**


	6. Love, it wants to heal you

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 6: ****Love, it wants to heal you**

_**Put your fears in my pocket**__**  
><strong>__**I've got a key so we can lock it**__**  
><strong>__**You know I won't let them escape**___

___**Love, its always worth it**__**  
><strong>__**Love, everyone deserves it**__**  
><strong>__**It's the friend that holds your hand**__**  
><strong>__**When nobody understands**__**  
><strong>__**Love, it wants to heal you, love **__**  
><strong>__**And see the real you**__**  
><strong>__**But you have to open up **_

_**when you need a little love**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick walked on the hallway of the west wing of the hospital holding his clipboard in one hand and a bunch of flowers on the other. It's a typical Sunday morning for Nick; he picked some chrysanthemums in the garden today because he always give Miley flowers during Sunday. Yeah, Nick works every Sunday too. He and his team are some of the most hardworking people in the hospital. They work nine am to nine pm every Monday to Friday, nine am to three pm at weekends. Nick never complained about it because he isn't that busy with his personal life. Nick, Selena and David live in just one apartment, so there's no problem with these three. Although Selena and David are a couple, it never bothered Nick that he's single. He's not gay! He's just so devoted to his profession.

He stepped in Miley's room and saw her scribbling again on her notebook. As usual, when she saw him, she quickly hid her notebook. Nick just smiled and walked towards her, and then he gave her the flowers.

_"Good morning, Miley. I got you some flowers."_

Miley took the flowers and smiled at him, _"Thank you."_

Yes, Miley could talk now. Her speech came back, which means that she's almost okay. She still gets terrified at times but the hallucinations are gone and she's almost back to normal. They had also taken off the IV but she's still on meds.

_"So, how is your sleep? Did you have any bad dreams?"_ asked Nick.

_"It was okay. I did have a dream but it isn't that scary."_

_"Would you tell me what it is?"_

_"Someone's running after me but I can't recognize him, but someone rescued me. I can't recognize him either."_

_"Well, at least it isn't that bad."_

He started to unbutton the first three buttons of her blouse to put the stethoscope over her chest. He chuckled as he heard her fast heartbeat; typical Miley.

_"I've been doing this for almost half a month and yet you still get nervous?" _he teased and Miley just smiled shyly. He then went to her back to hear her breathing if it's normal.

Miley buttoned her blouse afterwards and Nick wrote something on his clipboard.

_"Well, I have an activity for you..."_ he placed two sheets of bond paper on her table, a pencil and a box of crayons, _"You're going to draw something or anything. At the end of the day, you're going to explain to me why you draw it."_

_"But I'm not good in drawing."_

_"It's okay. Just draw and I won't laugh at it."_

_"Okay"_

_"You'll have Selena here for bath time, crafts later with Selena again at ten, lunch with David at twelve, nap at one, and you could go out to watch television later, just ask one of the nurses. Since we'll be out at three, you could work on your activity until evening and just explain it to me tomorrow."_

_"Okay..."_

The door opened and Selena went in, Miley's clothes in her hands.

_"Hey, lovebirds!"_ said Selena.

Nick just shook his head and Miley blushed shyly.

_"I'll see you later,"_ said Nick to Miley.

Selena walked over to Miley, sat beside her and happily sighed, _"Sooo… Nick gave you flowers again. He is so into you."_

"_Yes, he gave me flowers, but it doesn't mean that he is into me. I bet he's not even interested."_

"_Miley, Nick spends time with you almost every time of his duty. He usually spends time with his patients with a total of less than an hour for each day."_

"_I am just so troubled, that's why he's giving his time to me. I bet his patients are fine already."_

"_Well, you have a point. They should send them back to their families tomorrow. I mean, when these people go back to their own state of minds, they are so annoying."_

"_So, I'm annoying?"_

"_Only a bit but I can handle you. Okay, come on. Let's get you to the bathroom."_

Miley got up and followed Selena to the girls' shower room outside the patients' room. Selena sat on her usual chair, reading her magazine as Miley closed the curtain of the shower to take a bath.

After taking a bath, they both went back to Miley's room and Miley sat on her bed as Selena combed her hair. Miley likes it when someone combs her hair; it makes her feel like someone cares for her. Selena left after making Miley feel pampered and Miley went back to scribbling on her notebook.

Later that morning, Selena went back to Miley's room to get her to crafts room. They sat on one of the work stations.

"_So, what do you wanna do today? A dream catcher or a star mobile?"_

"_Hmmm, what about the dream catcher? I need it to catch my bad dreams."_

"_Okay!"_

Selena placed the dream catcher art kit on the table and they started working on it. Miley wasn't able to finish the dream catcher in an hour so she had to leave it there for a while. She went back to her room and David fed her.

She felt sleepy after an hour so she slept after scribbling on her notebook.

* * *

><p>Nick checked on his patients one last time before he leaves the hospital. He went inside Miley's room and smiled as he saw Miley in her peaceful slumber. He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched her sleep for a while. Her notebook was peeking out from under her pillow and it taunted him. Before he could do anything he might regret, he whispered goodbye to her and left the room silently.<p>

Nick, Selena and David were about to leave the hospital when they passed by the nurse's station.

"_We need tranquilizer for the patient in 611, she won't calm down,"_ Nick heard from the speaker of the nurse's station_. "Okay, give her what she needs,"_ said the nurse behind the tall desk. He knew that Miley's in room 611 so he got concerned. Nick walked towards the station and questioned the assigned nurse there.

"_What's wrong with patient 611?"_ asked Nick.

"_I send two nurses there just now when I saw her freak out after waking up."_

Without saying another word, Nick hurried to Miley's room and his other two friends followed.

The door to Miley's room opened and it revealed a very concerned Nick, looking over a crying Miley who just got into hysterics when she saw the injection opt from the corner of her eye. He knows how Miley hates injections and anything that has needles; that's the reason why he always wanted it to be Selena to give her injections because she is well-trained and none of his patients ever complained about Selena when she injected them. He also didn't like giving Miley a lot of medications because she almost had an overdose from what Simon had given her for the past years.

Nick walked towards the commotion, _"She doesn't need a tranquilizer."_

"_But she won't calm down, doc,"_ said one of the nurses.

"_You still need to understand that drugs aren't the only medicine in this hospital,"_ said Nick.

Nick made them leave and he sat beside the crying Miley. He wrapped his arms around her body and caressed her back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly too.

"_Shhh,"_ he said as he tried to calm her down, _"had a bad dream?"_

Miley nodded her head and Nick caressed her hair.

Nick turned towards the door and looked at David and Selena, _"You guys go home; I'll take a cab later."_

Selena smiled and looked at David as if sending him a mental message and then closed the door and left the two alone.

"_Would you like to tell me what it is?"_ Nick asked as he pulled away a bit to brush the wet strands of Miley's hair away from her face.

"_I was running again; just the same with my first dream, but then the person who helped me wasn't there anymore. The bad person caught me and tried to kill me," _she said as she looked up into his eyes as terror conquered her whole body.

Nick caressed her hair gently, _"You are safe here. No one will hurt you because we will all protect you; I will protect you, okay?"_

Miley nodded her head and leaned towards his chest, going back to their hug.

"_I should've just finished my dream catcher before I slept," _said Miley.

"_Yeah, Selena said you haven't finished it yet. Don't worry, if you like, we could finish it together this afternoon,"_ he said as he laid her on the bed and just looked after her.

"_But you're off already right?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't have something to do in the house. I'd rather just stay with you here than watch my two assistant nurses make out on the couch."_

"_You three live together?"_

"_Yeah, and it's not that easy living with a couple."_

"_You are not gay, are you?"_

Nick laughed; he had not laughed that hard before.

"_Of course I'm not gay!"_

"_Are you sure?"_ Miley teased.

"_Yeah, I could prove it to you."_

"_Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Maybe because I'm pre-occupied, I don't have time for women, or I'm just unattractive."_

"_Anyone can be attracted to you,"_ Miley said as she seriously looked in his eyes.

The awkwardness got into them and they just broke their stare.

"_So, are you feeling better? Do you want to make that dream catcher now?"_

"_Yes," _she said shyly and he just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as he helped her off the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. I hope you liked it. It's kinda... cheesy or should I say, the usual stuff I write. LOL but I did my best. hahaha<strong>

** I hope the next chapter that I will make would be better =]**

**thank for the reviews!**  
><strong>REVIEW AGAIN! hahaha<strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	7. Everything comes naturally

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 7: ****Everything comes naturally**

_**When we collide, sparks fly**__**  
><strong>__**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**___

___**You are the thunder and I am the lightening**__**  
><strong>__**And I love the way you know who you are**__**  
><strong>__**And to me it's exciting**__**  
><strong>__**When you know it's meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**__**  
><strong>__**When you're with me, baby**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick got inside Miley's room and greeted her good morning. Miley happily opened her side table drawer and pulled out her assignment.

_"So what did you draw?"_ Nick asked and Miley showed him her masterpiece- a pile of pillows with different colors.

_"I drew pillows because when I was young I have so many fluffy pillows beside me. Now I only got two, but I got used to it already. It's just that pillows make me more comfortable, and it's huggable and it's my friend when I'm alone and hurt. My pillow became my friend in my dark days with Dr. Simon, but now I have nice friends to support me."_

_"Well, that's a nice speech. Good job. You're really getting better."_

_"Thank you, I believe it's because of my great doctor."_

_"You're welcome."_

Nick took a last glance on Miley's artwork and he clipped it on his clipboard.

_"You do realize that we have to talk about your REAL problems soon, but you can take all the time you need and tell me when you're ready."_

_"Thank you for understanding me."_

_"It's kinda my job,"_ he teased.

They talked for a while and Nick left after saying he got to check his other patients too.

* * *

><p>Selena went inside Miley's room to give her medicine.<p>

_"Here you go," _said Selena as she placed two pills in Miley's hand. Miley took both pills all at once and gulped down some water. Miley gave the empty glass to Selena.

_"I'll be right back, Miles,"_ said Selena.

Miley opened her notebook and wrote some things in it. Selena went back in the room quickly than expected and Miley quickly closed her notebook. Selena laughed at her and sat on the edge of the bed to brush Miley's hair.

_"Come on; let's fix your hair so Nick would notice you."_

_"What?"_

_"I know you have a big crush on him."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"I may have looked in your notebook one time."_

_"You what?"_

_"Sorry, I got curious."_

_"Please don't tell him about it. I would sound like a freak."_

_"I won't, and you are not a freak. It is cute, though."_

Miley let out a sigh and Selena giggled.

_"There,"_ Selena said as she finished braiding Miley's hair.

_"Thanks."_

_"Oh, and take off your bra before he gets here. That's enough to drive Nick insane," _Sel said as she unhooked Miley's bra from the outside of her blouse.

_"Hey!" _said Miley as Sel pulled off her bra.

_"That would keep him crazy when he does his daily examination."_

Miley whined, _"Sel..."_

_"See you later, Miles,"_ Selena said as she dangled Miley's bra on her hand.

Nick went inside Miley's room after a few minutes and Miley almost jumped.

_"Selena said you're feeling a lump on your breast?"_

_"What? No I didn't."_

_"Okay, just lie down, doesn't be shy."_

Nick laid her on bed and Miley blushed.

_"Don't worry; I'll just check them, okay?"_

_"But, Nick, I really don't-"_

_"Shhh, relax, sweetie."_

Nick unbuttoned her blouse all the way down and Miley gasped when he pulled them apart, revealing her treasure 'chest'. Nick felt so hot; he can't even think why he said yes to this.

_"Nick, I'm pretty sure I don't have a lump. Sel is just kidding."_

_"I would still check it anyway,"_ he said as he raised her arms and placed her hands above her head. Before he could touch her, Miley's breathing accelerated and she started crying. Nick immediately pulled his hands away from her chest to caress her face.

"Why are you crying? It's okay, you don't have to feel uneasy."

_"I don't like guys touching me, I get scared, and then I cry," she said while hugging herself._

_"Okay, but I have to examine it, Miles. Just bear with me here. I'll raise your left arm and examine your left breast and you get to cover your right, and then we'll do it the other way. Is that okay?" _

_"Okay, just make it fast."_

He started probing her skin with his fingertips with a gentle rolling motion and did what he promised to her.

_"There, no lumps,"_ Nick said as he finished.

_"I told you Selena was joking."_

_"She got through me again!"_

_"She's just playing with you."_

_"Sorry if I freaked you out or something. I just got concerned. Lumps can be really dangerous. Are you sure you don't feel any pain on your breasts?"_

_"None," _she said.

He looked back down to her chest and bit his lip because she looked hot and those b-cups are really eye candy. He looked back in her eyes and Miley gasped when Nick leaned down to kiss Miley's lips and taste her; they both moaned in the hot kiss they shared. When they're done with the kiss, Nick pulled back a bit as he looked into her eyes and buttoned her blouse.

_"I'm sorry if I kissed and touched you. I totally would accept it if you report me right now."_

_"No... I kinda liked it,"_ she said as she looked into his eyes.

_"Really? But you can't tell anyone about this because I would get fired."_

_"No, I don't want that, you're the only doctor that I want for me."_

_"And you're my favorite patient,"_ he said as he patted her cute button nose with his finger.

_"Since I'm your favorite patient, I want to go somewhere,"_ Miley said.

_"Where to?"_

_"The South Meadows cemetery, I miss my family,"_ she sighed. Nick wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, _"I'll see if there's something I can do."_

He leaned in again and kissed her lips softly, _"I'll be back later."_

Nick left Miley in a daze.

* * *

><p>Nick was happy that his boss agreed for him to take Miley with him outside the hospital for a couple of hours. While he was busy reviewing his patients' records, Selena stormed in the room.<p>

_"Start talking, mister!"_ she said as she stood in front of his desk with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Nick's eyes swerved from his papers to Selena's demanding figure.

_"About what?"_ he said, confused.

_"You and Miley, you doofus!" _

_"You are the one who tricked me into giving Miley a freaking breast examination."_

_"And I am also the reason she got a kiss and some fondling from you."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ he said, obviously defensive.

Selena sat on the chair in front of his desk, _"Right after you poked her breasts, you looked into her eyes and you kissed her. Who would've thought you aren't really gay!"_ she said while throwing her hands up to emphasize what she's saying.

_"How did you even know that?"_

_"Hello? Nurse station duty, remember? I saw you two from the monitor and I almost choked on my noodles! I mean, you got your hands all over her, what was that?"_

_"They are really soft to touch, and she liked the kiss."_

_"Yeah, I know that since you kissed her goodbye."_

_"Would you stop spying like that?"_

_"I wasn't spying! You were there in front of my eyes while I eat my noodles. You're the one who should be careful, Nick. You're lucky I was the one in charge of the monitors this morning. You know it's not okay to kiss a patient."_

_"Yeah, I know, thank you for covering for me."_

_"You two are cute and I'm doing Miley a favor. The girl is madly in love with you."_

_"Ok fine, too much information. Go back to mocking David instead."_

_"No, I should go check on Miley to see if she wants her bra back. I'm kinda guessing that she doesn't, just to keep you coming."_

_"Ugggh! Sel, leave the girl alone."_

_"Oooh, just one kiss and some squeeze, and she got you defending her already! She got the skills."_

_"Go away, Sel."_

_"Okay fineee," _she sang as she left his office.

* * *

><p>Nick got inside Miley's room and he grinned at her.<p>

_"Well, I would have kissed you right now but Sel isn't the one monitoring, so it's not a good move."_

_"Yeah, Selena told me all about it and she kept teasing me, so I'm like, 'Go and mock David or someone else' and she left the room, thank God."_

_"She is so annoying..."_

_"I couldn't agree more."_

_"My boss told me that I could take you out for a couple of hours, just promise me you wouldn't run away."_

_"I won't. I like it here, and I haven't been outside since... Forever."_

_"That's sad, but I'll help you adapt back to the outside world." _

_"Thank you..."_

_"But first, I gotta ask Selena to lend you some clothes."_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Miley is wearing a pink halter dress with a big ribbon on the waist, and her hair was neatly tied up, she is sitting on her bed with her legs dangling from the edge. The door opened and Nick smiled at the beautiful sight of Miley.<p>

_"Well, you look beautiful..." _

Miley blushed, _"Thank you."_

After picking flowers from the garden, the two walked out of the hospital, saying goodbye to some workers in the hospital, especially Selena; who's always been supportive of them.

Nick opened the car door for Miley, she slipped in, and Nick ran to the driver's side. Nick buckled Miley's seatbelt and he did his' too. He started the engine and began driving.

Nick drove her around town and they talked for a while.

_"My house was built there,"_ said Miley while pointing at a now empty lot.

_"Was it big?" _Nick said as he pulled over at the side of the street.

_"Yeah."_

_"What was your house like?"_

_"We were happy all along, until my dad caught my mom cheating on him with her ex boyfriend. I remember that night; my dad got a heart attack and didn't survive."_

Nick brought his hand to the side of her face to soothe her.

_"Can we leave? I just want to go to the cemetery," _Miley asked with a desperate tone.

_"Whatever you like, but are you sure? We could always turn back if you're not ready."_

_"No, I'm ready."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** well, that was interesting! =))) hahahaha LOL you pervs! haha okay, I am just having fun with Nick as a doctor and Miley as his patient. LOL** **and I am loving it. hahaha**** AND OMG, THEY KISSED! =D**

**SOOOO, next chapter is ready for uploading. IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW... REVIEW RIGHT AWAY =] **

**thanks for the reviews =]  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	8. I will be rising from the ground

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 8: ****I will be rising from the ground**** l****ike a skyscraper**

_**Skies are crying**__**  
><strong>__**I am watching**__**  
><strong>__**Catching teardrops in my hands**__**  
><strong>__**Only silence as it's ending, **_

_**like we never had a chance**__**  
><strong>__**Do you have to, make me feel like **_

_**there is nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have**__**  
><strong>__**You can break everything I am**__**  
><strong>__**Like I'm made of glass**__**  
><strong>__**Like I'm made of paper**__**  
><strong>__**Go on and try to tear me down**__**  
><strong>__**I will be rising from the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Like a skyscraper**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

They arrived at the memorial park and Miley breathed deeply. Nick held her hand as she led them to where her mom, dad and sister were buried, and they found it; Robby Stewart, Susan Stewart, and Hannah Stewart. They both sat on the grass after Miley placed the flowers on each grave.

_"You okay?"_ asked Nick.

_"Kinda," _Miley said, giving off a small smile.

Nick wrapped an arm around her and placed it on her waist.

_"My mom got married with her ex boyfriend, Rick. He was fine and kind to us. After three years, when I was 17 and Hannah was ten, Mom went away for three day, that's where everything went wrong..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

A seventeen year old Miley Stewart stepped on the front porch of their house with her boyfriend, Josh. She leaned in and kissed the boy passionately.

Rick, her step father, saw them from the window.

When Josh left, Miley happily walked inside the house and inside her room. She locked the door and began stripping off her clothes. When she was already naked, Rick silently went out from his hiding place and grabbed her waist from behind. Miley almost got a heart attack. She turned around and saw her step dad, scanning her young body up and down.

_"You're yummier than your mom, Miley."_

_"What the hell are you doing here,"_ said Miley as she covered herself with her used clothes.

_"Hey, don't be shy, baby doll. You have a beautiful body and I like it."_

_"You're sick!" _

Miley tried to run but Rick caught her, he pushed her on her bed and placed a handkerchief in her mouth to muffle her screams. He then tied her arms and legs to the bed posts; there she was, lying on her bed, her body very exposed to her pervert step father. Tears fell from her eyes as he used his filthy hands to touch her. Miley squirmed under his touch, she was horrified. He worshipped her body; used his hands and mouth on her, but he never really had sex with her. This incident went on for two days and he fed her three times a day. Her body was somehow covered in bruises because whenever she would squirm or move when he's touching her, he would hit her. She was still thankful that he never got on top of her to use her, but she really felt dirty at the thought of his hands touching her sacred region.

Every scene was heartbreaking; he would touch her and jerk himself while the poor girl suffered in filthiness. She was helpless, but looking forward to that night because her mom would come back home. She was thankful that Hannah was out to camp because she can't live if this would happen too with Hannah.

On that night, Miley was hoping that he would untie her already since her mom and sister would come home soon, but he didn't. He tied them too and brought them to Miley's room. Miley got shocked in horror when she saw her mom and little sister. Rick said some words but Miley didn't understand even a bit. Next thing she knew, he was holding a gun as he's trying to take off his pants.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Nick looked at Miley; they were now face to face, and Miley's hands were in Nick's soft ones. Nick felt anger and sympathy for the poor girl in front of him. She doesn't deserve any of this.<p>

_"What happened? When I did an examination, I was positive that you're still a virgin,"_ Nick asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

_"My boyfriend came, Rick killed him. My mom went to hysterics so he killed her too, and my little sister cried. They died in front of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Come on, sweetheart. We'll go somewhere far away and you'll be my slave. It would be just you and me. We'll get married when you turn eighteen, and you will keep me satisfied forever," _Rick said as he hovered over her, _"Wait here, sweetheart, I'll pack our things."_

Miley felt like the whole world is crashing towards her; she wanted to die, just like what Rick did to her loved ones. She felt sick of all that Rick said to her. The guy is a psycho! She just wanted everything to end at that moment.

Rick came back in the room with two bags in his hands; one was full and the other was empty. He went to Miley's closet and stuffed the other bag with all the clothes he could grab. He then placed down the bags beside the bed and untied the rope restraining Miley from moving. He helped Miley wear her clothes too. When she found the perfect opportunity, she kicked his balls with her knee, she managed to get the gun from his pocket, and then she shoved him away from her. Miley cried when she saw her loved ones lying on the floor, but she pointed the gun straight towards Rick with her shaking hands. She thought she could do it; she thought she could kill him, but she wasn't able to. Instead, she ran away. But Rick was too clever to dial 911. The police came immediately. They were able to find Miley crying under a tree in the nearest park, still holding the gun. Rick told the policemen that Miley killed Susan, Hannah and Josh because Miley was suffering a mental illness. The policemen bought it since they can't even talk to Miley; she was too traumatized, that she can't even talk anymore, all she could do was cry. Rick didn't press charges, and he promised the policemen that we would take the girl to the mental institution at the same day. So that's what he did. He took her to North Carolina's mental institution where he's got a friend named Dr. Simon Logan; he's Rick's best friend. Miley saw in her own eyes how Rick paid him a briefcase full of dollars just to make her life miserable. Later that night, they found out that Rick died in a car accident and Simon blamed Miley for losing his best friend; he doubled treated her like crap.

**End of flashback **

* * *

><p>Miley is now crying in Nick's arms. He cannot believe how stupid of a low-life Rick and Simon are. How could they do that to an amazing girl like Miley? He wanted to hunt down Simon and press charges but Miley kept telling him not to do it.<p>

"_I'm happy now. I got you, Sel and David. You all are amazing doctors and nurses. I couldn't ask for anything better,"_ Miley said as she lifted her head.

"_You are the strongest person I know, Miley. You were so brave. You don't deserve anything of those that happened to you."_

"_But I'm here safe with you, right? You found me, and words could never explain how thankful I am that you came into my life. You saved me from sorrow, you saved me from everything."_

Nick felt like crying for her but he decided to stay strong for her.

"_I also got scared of lights flashing towards my eyes because it reminds me of Dr. Simon. He would put the light on the medical bed straight towards my eyes as he zapped my brain with ECT; it was very blinding, I wasn't able to sleep every time he does that."_

He caressed the side of her face softly and kissed her forehead, _"I would let nobody hurt you, okay? You'll be safe with us."_

He pulled Miley closer to him and made her lean forward to his chest, where she buried her face, he whispered soothing words in her ear, and told her that she wouldn't experience those horrible things again.

When she's done crying, she looked up to him, _"Thank you, Nick… for everything…"_

"_You're welcome…" _he said as he wiped away her tears.

"_You're my angel… Thank you for turning me back to my normal state."_

Nick just smiled as he tucked her hair beneath her ear.

"_And Nick… I really like you a lot, but if you feel uncomfortable with this, you can tell me. I would totally understand if you don't feel the same way-"_

Nick cut her off by crashing his lips on hers.

"_I like you too, Miley… a lot, too. I never felt like this with any other girls I've met before, especially not with ,y patient."_

Miley smiled and got up, _"Well, I like you more! Come on, Nicky! Let's go home!"_

"_Home?"_

"_Yeah, to the hospital, you idiot!" _she giggled.

And the next thing they knew, they were making out in the car. =]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Liked it? poor miley, right? But we still need to know what's inside Miley's notebook =)) I still dont know what's in it. LOL I'm thinking about it. hahaha<strong>

**anyway... REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**THANKS!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	9. I can't be without you baby

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 9: ****I can't**** b****e without**** y****ou baby**

_**Too strong**__** f**__**or too long**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't**__** b**__**e without**__** y**__**ou baby**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll**__** b**__**e waitin' up**__** u**__**ntil you get home**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I can't sleep**__** without you baby**_

_**Anybody who's**__** e**__**ver loved you**__**  
><strong>__**Knows just what**__** I feel**__**  
><strong>__**Too hard to fake it**__**  
><strong>__**Nothin' can replace it**__**  
><strong>__**Call the radio**__** i**__**f you just can't**__**  
><strong>__**Be without your baby**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It is a beautiful sunny day and Nick got up, immediately took a bath and got ready for work; excited to go and see Miley to know how she's doing. He'd been so attached to her that she became the reason why he wanted to go early for work. He went out of his room stopped in front of the two doors across his room, wondering what door to knock on.

He decided to knock on Selena's room, _"Wake up lovebirds! We're going to be late!"_

_"I'm in David's room, Nick! Ha!"_ shouted Selena.

Nick knew that they were together in a room, since he heard some distracting noises last night; some yelling, cursing, and naughty sounds mocking him. He knew that David 'got some' last night. See? This is the reason why he wants to leave early. He wants to go and see his beautiful and amazing patient, and then hit on her all day. Yesterday was amazing; they kissed and Miley told him about her past life. He felt like he became closer to her, like they are already best friends.

He started cooking for breakfast as his mind kept wandering. He heard squeals coming from David's room; squeals from Selena as the water dropped from the shower. It's pretty obvious that the lovebirds are taking a shower together. Oh how Nick wants to shower with Miley too. He would like to sit beside her in the hot tub, apply shampoo and conditioner to her hair, and rub her body with soap until she's clean.

He wants to show her that life isn't that cruel, that there's a rainbow after a cold storm. His thoughts got interrupted when the lovebirds stepped in the kitchen with David holding Selena's hand as he pulled her along with him.

_"Could you guys just lessen the sweetness a bit?"_ he asked as they sat on the chairs and share a kiss before they started eating.

_"Someone's jealous,"_ said Selena.

_"Why can't you just make it official with Miley already?"_ asked David.

_"I can't. She's my patient."_

_"Love cannot be stopped, Nick. It would just torture both you and Miley."_

_"Do you think its love?"_

_"I KNOW it's love, Nick. Just tell her."_

_"Fine, but not now. The timing isn't that great. I'm working on her release papers. She deserves a good life."_

_"Whatever you say, Nick. Oh, by the way... You know the corner near the door and the toilet room? The coverage of the camera doesn't cover that part because the camera is situated at the top of that corner."_

_"Your point?"_

_"I'm just saying that you could bring Miley there and assault her mouth with yours,"_ she said while giggling.

_"Oh-kaaay,"_ he said feeling a lot awkward wit the topic.

_"Make more moves if you really like her, Nick,"_ said David.

* * *

><p>Miley woke up that morning feeling much brighter than her past days. The talk with Nick yesterday, lifted the heavy feeling she's been having since she got in that hospital. She trusts him so much that it scares her that she learned to trust him in just a few months. She felt happy that someone understood her for once. She got up and wrote on her notebook, it's been a habit every time she's alone in her room. After an hour, breakfast came and she happily ate it by herself, and then Selena came in the room.<p>

_"Hey, Miles! Feelin' any better? Nick told us that you opened up on him, but he wouldn't tell me what you said. Now I feel jealous..."_ she said and she pouted her lower lip.

_"Good morning, Sel. You could ask him, just tell him I gave you permission."_

_"Okay!"_ Selena chirped.

Miley took her medicine, popped them in her mouth and drank water.

_"So, you taught Nick how to kiss?"_ asked Selena.

_"He is great, actually. I love how he kisses me."_

_"Really? We really thought he's gay. I mean, come on, he lives with me and David. Me and David does IT almost three times and Nick doesn't even complain. Well, he complains sometimes when David makes me really loud, but other than that, he's okay with it!"_ Selena said with needed exaggeration.

Miley just laughed, _"Try kissing him, it would wash away your doubt. He's like an expert."_

Selena scrunched up her nose in disgust, _"Eeew, that's gross, I wouldn't do that!"_

Miley laughed louder, _"Come on, missy. Take me to the bathroom."_

The two headed to the bathroom and Miley took a bath while Selena read her magazine on her usual spot. Selena started singing out of boredom,

* * *

><p>The two ladies went back to Miley's room and Selena gave Miley a new pair of blouse and pajama bottoms.<p>

Selena smiled when she saw the confused look in Miley's face, _"Those are mine, I mean; I don't use them anymore, since I have lots of them already. There are two more pairs in my locker and I'm gonna give them to you tomorrow and on the next day."_

_"Thank you, but is that okay? Aren't there rules about that?"_

_"Oh, there is none. A patient could accept clothes from their family, so, I think it's okay if I give you this."_

_"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I haven't had a good friend since like, forever."_

_"It's alright, you're welcome. You're like the sister I never had."_

Miley smiled widely, "_You think of me as a sister?"_

Selena giggled and hugged Miley,_ "Yeah"_

_"Can I borrow one of your magazines too?"_

_"Sure, Miles. I'll just get it."_

Selena left the room and came back with three magazines in her hand and she gave them to Miley. Nick walked in the room after a while.

_"I shall leave you two alone. Don't do smooches because I'm not the one monitoring!" _Selena warned and Miley blushed. She left the room, so Miley and Nick got left in it.

Nick walked towards Miley, _"Good morning! Feeling any better?"_

Miley smiled, "_Actually, yes. I feel a lot better after I unloaded all of the things I've been holding for a long time."_

_"That's great, Miles."_

_"So, what do we have today?"_

_"Nothing much, but I got big news for you. I'm working on your release papers."_

Miley's smile faded, _"Release?"_

_"Yeah, you're back to normal. You won't need to be in this hospital anymore."_

_"But I like it here. Life is much simpler. I feel safe here."_

_"But you can't stay here for the rest of your life. You have a great life ahead of you than being under the roof of this hospital."_

_"I don't have a family to go back to," _she said dreadfully.

_"That doesn't mean you have to stop living. I'll find your relatives and ask them if they're willing to take you."_

_"Okay,"_ Miley said as she grew sadder than ever.

Nick noticed it so he tried to make the mood a little lighter, _"So, wanna go hang out in the garden later?"_

"_No, I think I'll just stay here. I'm not so much in the mood to do anything today."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Okay, I'll see you later. You could call to the nurses' station if you want or need anything, okay?"_

"_Yeah, thanks."_

Nick left and Miley sunk on her bed. She feels unhappy, now that Nick is working on her release papers. She thought he likes her, but now she thinks that he's just good to her because he feel sorry for her. She sighed as she held onto her pillow, wondering what would happen to her when she steps out of this building. She's scared to be out of here because she knows how people out there could be so mean. Most of all, she doesn't have a family to go back anymore. She wished she could just stay there forever and be with Selena, David, and other good people, most especially Nick. Even though she just realized that he doesn't like her that much, she still wanted to be with him, even if she just has to be his patient. She really feels safe around him and she can't think of her life without him. That thought scared her so much. She became fond of having Nick always close beside her and she became so comfortable with him that she doesn't want to be apart from him. She prayed that Nick would change his mind; that maybe he would find another illness in her so that she wouldn't have to leave yet.

* * *

><p>Nick had noticed that Miley is trying to avoid her all day. Whatever the reason is still unknown to him. He is so clueless when it comes to girls. He contacted her relatives and asked if they could take Miley as part their family, and a few said yes. Nick had talked to each of their representatives and he arranged an appointment with them so he could get to know them better.<p>

When Nick dropped by on Miley's room around one in the afternoon, she was asleep, but he knows she's just pretending. When he visited her around four and asked her if she wants anything, or if she wants to go anywhere, she said none. When he said goodbye to her that night and kissed her cheek lightly, she didn't give her million dollar smile. He knows something is wrong but he can't damn realize that HE is the problem.

While driving home, he asked Selena and David on their if Miley acted the same with them.

"_Well, ever since this morning, Miley and I became closer than ever. Why? Is there a problem?" _asked Selena.

"_She's acting a bit cold with me and I don't know why,"_ Nick confessed and Selena moved closer to the back of his seat; her face just beside him.

"_What did you say to her?"_ asked Selena.

"_She's acting normal with me too,"_ said David_, "Why would she act different around you?"_

"_Yeah, that's exactly what I want to know,"_ Selena said as she agreed to what David said, _"Maybe you said something bad to her?"_

"_Well, she was happy when I first saw her. I told her about her release papers. I'm not sure if she's anxious about her release because she said she doesn't have a family to go back to."_

"_Oh, Nick. She's just scared to go out of the hospital. Remember she's spent almost three years in the hospital and she became isolated with the outside world. She's just scared, Nick."_

"_Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow and assure her that she would be fine."_

"_Anyway, did you make some moves now?"_

"_What moves?"_

"_Moves to hit on her, duh!"_

"_What? Okay, I like her. But she's my patient, Sel. I just can't go on like that. She's was just so depressed and I happen to be her doctor who had helped her a lot. We only became close because I had to cure her; it's not much big of a deal."_

"_Fine, Nick, if that's what you think,"_ Selena said, giving up.

* * *

><p>Nick went inside Miley's room the next morning, and he noticed the lack of happiness on her face. He sat beside her and held her hand.<p>

_"What's wrong Miles?"_ he asked as he caressed her hand.

Miley gave him a small smile, _"Nothing."_

_"You could tell me anything. I know there's something wrong,"_ he said as he caressed the side of her face.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes and she hated herself for giving into him so fast.

_"Oh Miley..."_ Nick said as he shook his head and wiped her tears, _"Shhh... It's okay, sweetie."_

She looked up to him, _"I don't wanna leave, Nick. I want to stay here..." _

_With you_, she thought.

Nick caressed her hair softly, _"You don't need to be here if you aren't sick anymore."_

_"But I'm scared,"_ she admitted, and Nick held her close in his arms.

_"I found your Aunt Bella and Uncle Peter. They have two teenagers and they're willing to take you as part of their family."_

_"Aunt Bella is my father's sister,"_ she said, more to herself.

_"Yeah, I know. Were they good to you?"_

_"They were kind when my family used to visit them."_

_"I have set an appointment with them to get to know them better. I promise that I won't let you fall into the hands of people you don't deserve to live with."_

_"But I feel a lot safer here," _she insisted

_"You need to get out, Miles. You need to enjoy your life."_

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's waist tightly.

_"Where do you want to go? Or what do you want? I'll do anything just not to see you cry anymore,"_ Nick said. He was determined because there's an aching feeling in his chest when he sees her crying.

Miley raised her head to look up in his eyes, _"I don't want anything..."_

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked as he got mesmerized by her eyes.

"_Yes."_

_I just want you here with me to hold me all day to never let me go and to make me feel safe_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys. hahaha I just want to inform you that the next chapter would be the last one, and then there would be an epilogue =] You guys are definitely the best readersreviewers everrrr =] **

**I love you with all of my heart 3**

**Oh, and I apologize for not updating Long live today because I haven't written the next chapter yet. haha I've been really busy WATCHING Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny with a chance yesterday. I know, I didn't watch HM anymore because I've memorized the show already. LOL hahahaha! AND now I'm watching Miley's concert videos here in the Philippines =]**

**AND I CANT CONCENTRATE =)))**

**anyway. I hope you liked the update. It's a bit suckish. haha**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! thanks for the previous ones. =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. My butterfly

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 10: My butterfly**

_**I can't pretend these tears**__**  
><strong>__**aren't overflowing steadily**__**  
><strong>__**I can't prevent this hurt from**__**  
><strong>__**Almost overtaking me**__**  
><strong>__**But I will stand and say goodbye **_

_**For you'll never be mine**__**  
><strong>__**until you know the way it feels to fly**_

_**Spread your wings and prepare to fly**__**  
><strong>__**For you have become a butterfly **__**  
><strong>__**Fly abandonedly into the sun**__**  
><strong>__**If you should return to me, **_

_**we truly were meant to be**__**  
><strong>__**So spread your wings and fly**__**  
><strong>__**Butterfly **_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick had picked Miley's Uncle Peter and Aunt Bella as her guardians, he had met them and they seem nice. Today is the day they've all been dreading. Miley would be released today. Her Aunt and Uncle dropped by to take her home. There they are, having a meeting with Nick in his office, with Miley sitting silently opposite them. She doesn't want to leave, but it looks like Nick is determined to give her away. "Give her away" is a very hurtful sentence. She thought that he would change his mind, that somehow, he would be able to find another illness of hers. He didn't. He's here with her, ready to give her away, ready to let her go. "_Who am I kidding?"_ thought Miley; a guy like Nick would never fall for her. They are too different. He's a successful doctor while she's just his patient who never even finished college. She's just an ordinary girl who got her life ruined; how is he going to like her if there are lots of other girls or even doctors who are better than her. She felt like she's crazy for even wishing he would like her as much as she likes him.

"_Miley?"_ her thoughts got interrupted when Nick called her attention. He noticed that she seems very distant with the world nowadays.

"_Huh?"_ Miley asked when she realized that Nick is talking to her.

"_Are you ready to go?"_ asked Nick.

She gave him a very small smile, _"Yes."_

Nick lead Miley's aunt and uncle to the waiting room, while Selena walked Miley back to her room.

"_You're free, Miley!"_ said Selena excitedly.

Miley just smiled in return, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Selena noticed Miley's gloominess so she asked her what's wrong, _"What's wrong, Miles?"_

Selena looped her arm around Miley as they walked on the corridor to Miley's room. Miley and Selena became good friends, more like sisters. They became really close and it's hard for Miley to leave her newly found sister too.

"_I'm just anxious to leave. I love it here. I got friends and you all make me happy," _said Miley as she frowned.

Selena stopped walking and Miley did too. She faced Miley and grabbed her by the arms softly, _"No matter what happens, you'll always have me... You'll always have me, Nick and David, okay? Remember that we're sisters, and later, I'm gonna give my personal cell phone number to you, in case you need someone to talk to."_

The two friends shared a hug and they continued walking inside Miley's room. Once they're inside the room, Selena helped Miley pack her things and made sure that all her crafts and artworks are packed too, but Miley insisted of not bringing them. She wanted it here in the hospital; because she knows that this is where she truly belongs. Selena agreed and took the artworks and crafts in Nick's office; she told Miley that she would take them home as a remembrance, which is much better.

The two girls chatted for a while and David joined them in the room. They just talked and shared what they would miss without having Miley as their patient here in the hospital. Nick walked in the door and joined the small group. He hugged Miley tight. He will miss her so much; she is his favourite patient since he started working in this hospital. He held her in his arms tenderly, as he spoke encouraging words in her ear. Miley started to tear up, she never liked goodbyes.

Nick immediately caressed the side of her face and wiped away her tears, _"You're gonna be fine with them. Selena, David and I, would visit you once in a while, until then; you may call me if you need to talk to someone. You could tell me anything if there's something wrong. If you don't like living with them, just tell me and I'll pick you up."_

Miley just nodded her head over and over, agreeing to everything he said, because she can't make herself speak. There are too many emotions and she couldn't handle it well.

A few minutes later, they all walked Miley to the waiting area where her guardians are. All three of them hugged her for the last time, with Nick being the last one to hug her. She held onto him desperately, still hoping that he would still change his mind, but soon she realized that it won't change. This is it; she's leaving. He dropped a sweet kiss on her cheek, and Miley sighed when Nick released himself from the embrace. She felt like half of her was gone. Her Aunt and Uncle walked her out of the building. She turned back and looked at them for the last time; her family.

* * *

><p>Nick felt alone when Miley left. He sighed as he entered his room, and his assistant nurses followed. He was surprised to see Miley's artworks in his office.<p>

"_What are these artworks doing here?" _he asked his assistants.

Selena frowned, still broken-hearted about Miley's departure, _"Oh, she left those and just took a few with her. I told her I'll bring it home so it would remind me of her whenever I see them. We're like sisters, you know?"_

Nick smiled while looking at Miley's artworks. He loves them because she has a good taste in art. She seems like an artsy person. A familiar notebook wrapped in a red ribbon caught his eye and he took it in his hands.

Selena smirked, _"Oh, that's her notebook. She told me to give it to you when she already left, but you saw it first."_

"_How about we give him some time to see the notebook and have some alone time while we're on break?"_ asked David as he faced Selena.

"_I'd like that,"_ said Selena and the two lovebirds went out of Nick's office.

Nick stared at the notebook in his hand. He wants to open it so bad, but why would Miley leave it to him?

He sat on his desk chair and untied the ribbon. He opened the mysterious notebook and was surprised to see that it was Miley's drawing notebook and diary.

The first page contains a drawing of a guy, an injection, band aid, and a diary entry that explained what Miley felt when they gave her the IV therapy. The next few pages shocked him more. She confessed how great she felt for having Nick, Selena and David as her doctor and nurses. She said something about Nick being the most handsome guy ever. She drew flowers, hearts, stars and other nice things that helped describe her feelings. On the middle part of the notebook, Nick found out that she likes him so much, that he was the one who helped her fight against her depression, he made her realize that there is more to life than what she had known, he made her feel amazing most especially when they kissed. He saw sketches of him; lots of it.

Miley wrote everything she felt in that notebook. She loves him so much and she was heartbroken when she found out that he's working on her release papers.

Nick found out that she desperately wants to stay with him. He realized that was the reason why she's been gloomy. At the end of the page, Nick was surprised to see a drawing of girl and a boy in silhouette, with their arms around each other and sharing a sweet kiss, and a note was written under it.

"_I felt crazy falling in love with him and expecting him to love me in return. How could he fall in love with a girl like me? I'm a psycho who got accused of killing her family. Why did I even think he would believe my story? He must have thought I'm insane or something. I would always be the sick stupid psychopathic crazy girl I have become." _

Nick's heart shattered into pieces. He never thought she felt that way. He never thought that she's deeply in love with him. He thought that it was just a crush. He didn't expect she'd be hurt like this, hell; he doesn't want to hurt her like this. He has to do something; he has to let her know that he likes her too, that he feels the same way for her, and that he loves her.

Miley and her new family are on their way to Washington right now. He thought that if he called her Uncle Peter or aunt Bella, he could tell them that he just want to talk to Miley personally and convince them to bring her back in the hospital.

He called Miley's aunt Bella and he was happy when the woman answered.

"_Hello, Mrs. Stewart? I need to talk to you about an important thing, it's very urgent."_

"_Dr. Nicholas, Miley's gone! We can't find her. We stopped to get some gas and she asked if she could go to the restroom, and she never came back. We looked everywhere for her..."_ said the frantic woman on the other line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: =b cliffy again? haha PLEASE REVIEW! =]<br>**

**Thanks for the reviews =] I love you guys so much. You all are awesome!  
><strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. Thank God I found you

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Chapter 11: Thank God I found you**

_**I would give you everything**__**  
><strong>__**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**__**  
><strong>__**To ensure your happiness**__**  
><strong>__**I'll cherish every part of you**__**  
><strong>__**Because without you beside me I can't survive**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna try**__**  
><strong>__**If you're keeping me warm each and every night**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be all right**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I need you in my life**___

___**Thank God I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**My every wish and every dream**_

_**Somehow became reality**__**  
><strong>__**When you brought the sunlight**_

_**Completed my whole life**__**  
><strong>__**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**__**  
><strong>__**Cause baby I'm so thankful**__**  
><strong>__**I found you**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

**Nick**

He has to find her; those are the words that got engraved in his mind. He won't be able to forgive himself if something dreadful happens to her, he just can't. He ended his call with Miley's aunt after asking where they left her. He felt sick when he was informed that the two guardians he picked for Miley, just left her without looking for her for at least two more hours. They didn't even ask help from the police. He promised himself that he'll find her even if he has to search around the globe just to see her.

He walked out of his office and ran towards the nurses' room and found Selena and David making out. He cleared his throat and the lovebirds jumped apart but let out a sigh of relief that it was just Nick.

"_Where are you going?"_ asked David.

"_Miley ran away."_

Selena's eyes bulged out, "_What?"_

"_She ran away from her uncle and aunt! I'm going to find her."_

"_We're coming with you,"_ said David.

Nick shook his head, _"No, you two need to stay here and cover for me."_

"_Okay, but you gotta call us and update us if you found her, okay?"_ said a very concerned Selena.

Nick nodded and walked out of the hospital, to his car. He drove to Virginia, that's where Miley ran away. He drove there as fast as he can, but managed to maintain the speed limit. He doesn't want to waste time. He wants to find her now and tell her how he feels for her.

He drove to Virginia. Miley's aunt said that Miley left them when they stopped at a gas station in the Town of Windsor in Richmond, Virginia. Nick drove there and asked some people if they saw a five foot, six inches tall brunette girl with fair skin, wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. He is thankful that he could still remember the clothes she wore for that day. He searched around town and roamed around the towns near it; she couldn't be far away that fast. It's almost sunset and he is so worried that he still couldn't find Miley. Where could she be?

* * *

><p><strong>Miley<strong>

She was relieved that she escaped successfully from her aunt and uncle, but now she's regretting that decision. She doesn't have money, she doesn't have a cell phone, she doesn't have food and her stomach is growling. She's been walking around the city for about three hours. She thought about Nick. All she wants to do is find him and hold onto him for the rest of her life. She wants to feel his warm embrace, his protectiveness. She feels helpless, useless and stupid for running away. She could have just come with her aunt and uncle and live with them for a while, and then she could make-up a story so that Nick would come and get her again. She just wants to be in his arms again.

She found a bridge from a distance, and walked towards it. When she reached the middle part of the bridge, she peeked down from the railings. She thought what would happen if she jumps from the bridge; would she die? It doesn't even matter anymore because no one loves her. She doesn't need to be in this world anymore. She wanted to climb the railing badly and just jump off the bridge. When she was about to climb, she heard the voice of the man she thought she would never see again.

_"Miley, stop!"_ Nick said as he saw what Miley was about to do. Miley turned to her right and saw him; his hair is messy, his eyes tired, he looks really disheveled.

_"Don't do it, Mi!"_ Nick added and Miley just stood there in shock. She didnt expect he would find her that fast. Nick ran towards her and pulled her in a warm hug. She cried when she felt he is real. He really looked for her and he found her.

_"What were you thinking, running away? Why are you planning to jump off the bridge? Do you imagine what would happen? You could die,"_ Nick said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. The thought of being late for a few minutes before he finds her, made him sick. What if it was too late and she already jumped off the bridge?

Miley cried harder, _"No one... L-lo-oves m-me a-anymo-ore..."_ she said as she cried on Nick's chest.

_"Shhh... That's not true. I love you, Miley Stewart,"_ Nick said and he pulled back a bit to look in her eyes, _"I'm sorry that I made you think that I'm pushing you away. I've seen the notebook. Thank you for giving it to me. It made me realize how special you are to me; you were never just a patient to me. I just never thought you would be in love with me, I thought it was just a crush."_

_"No, I've never felt like this before, not with Josh. What I feel for you is different. I want to be in your arms forever. When I'm with you I feel protected."_

_"I will always take care of you, Mi. That's what doctors do."_

_"And I will always be the crazy patient who's madly in love with her doctor."_

The two new lovebirds smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss. Nick caressed Miley's hair and kissed her forehead, _"Come on, let's go home."_

Nick led her into his car that was parked a few feet behind them. They both got inside and Nick drove back to South Carolina. They stopped at a Burger King drive thru because Miley's really hungry. Nick parked outside Burger King as they ate their own burgers and shared a large order of fries. Nick had also called Miley's guardians and told them that he found Miley and he would take care of her. He also informed Selena and David that Miley's with him.

_"Are we going back to the hospital?"_ asked Miley when they reached North Carolina.

_"Yeah, I have to pick-up Sel and David, and then we're going home,"_ said Nick.

_"Home?"_

_"Yeah, dont you want to live with us?"_

_"Really? I would love to!"_

Miley smiled at the whole ride to the hospital. She's excited to live with Nick. Finally, she felt loved and protected.

Nick parked in front of the hospital and waited for Selena and David to come out. Miley saw them walking towards the car. When the two of them got in the backseat, Selena squealed and hugged Miley who's seated at the front.

_"Oh my God, I thought I will never see you again!"_ Selena said while hugging Miley.

_"Now you will see her everyday because she will be living with us," _said Nick.

_"Really? We could share my room! I could give you some of my clothes, too. Oh, I'm so excited to finally have a girl in the house. I'm sick of living with two guys," _Selena said excitedly. _"Hey!" _said David.

Selena turned to him, _"Of course I'm not sick with you, baby."_

_"Good to know," _David said as he placed his arm around Sel.

Nick spoke up, _"Now I'm the one who's getting sick of you two."_

_"Welcome to our world, Miley,"_ said David.

_"At least now, Nick wouldnt complain about me and David because he got someone to keep him company," _said Selena as she tried to tease Miley and Nick.

Miley just blushed and Nick smiled.

They got to their apartment after a few minutes and Nick showed her around the house.

"_You would be sharing your room with Selena since you are both girls and she's really excited to have you here," _said Nick as they walked inside Selena's room, _"With regarding your clothes, I'll talk to Sel about it and then I'll take you shopping on weekends."_

"_Thank you for everything, Nick," _said Miley. She tiptoed and kissed his lips gently.

Miley hung out with Selena in their room, had a few girl talks and decided to sleep around eleven in the evening. Miley lay on the queen sized bed with Selena beside her. She feels so thankful that God gave her these amazing people who are very sweet and kind to her. She is so grateful that Nick found her before she got lost and before she could kill herself. She would definitely be lost without them. She had been awake for an hour since she lay down on the bed; she can't sleep. She got up and walked towards the room opposite Selena's. She didn't need to knock; she just walked in and climbed on the bed, settled herself beside him. Nick woke up and found Miley snuggling beside him; he smiled and turned sideways to hold her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"_Can't sleep?"_ asked Nick as he caressed Miley's hair.

"_Yeah... Nick?"_ Miley asked hesitantly.

Nick looked down at her, _"Hmmm?"_

Miley lifted her head and looked into his eyes lovingly, _"Will you catch me?"_

Nick got confused more than ever, _"Huh?"_

"_I'm falling in love with you so badly. Will you catch me?"_ Miley asked with wide eyes, waiting for his answer.

Nick smiled and moved his face closer to her, _"I will always catch you."_

"_You just make me feel so good. I don't need anyone else in my life because you satisfy me completely. You have changed my life. I don't know what I would do without you," _Miley said nervously, totally anxious about her confession.

Nick leaned in and kissed her passionately, _"No need to worry because I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next is the epilogue already. I hope you loved my story =] sorry if it's a little bit short =] Thank you for all the support!<br>**

**I love you guys! Reviews please! =]**

_**xonileylooover**  
><em>


	12. Epilogue

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

**Epilogue**

_**When I look at you**__**  
><strong>__**I see forgiveness**__**  
><strong>__**I see the truth**__**  
><strong>__**You love me for who I am**__**  
><strong>__**Like the stars hold the moon**__**  
><strong>__**Right there where they belong**__**  
><strong>__**And I know I'm not alone**_

_**Yea when my world is falling apart**__**  
><strong>__**When there's no light**__** t**__**o break up the dark**__**  
><strong>__**That's when I look at you**___

___**When the waves are flooding the shore**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't find my way home any more**__**  
><strong>__**That's when I look at you**_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

The North Carolina Mental institute is now one of the most reliable mental hospitals in the world. Opposite the building is the newly built North Carolina Treatment center, which is home for adolescents who seek help for drug addiction, self harm, alcohol addiction, violence, and behavior problems. Dr. Nick Grey refused the countless promotions to be the head doctor for the mental institute for the reason that he wants to be able to personally handle his patients instead of just monitoring all the patients, which is the job of the head doctor. He had received numerous plaques and awards for his devotion in treating his patients well. Meanwhile, Selena and David stayed with Nick all the time. The three are inseparable. It was one of Nick's benefits to choose his assistants so his best friends remained their positions. Nick also had four more additional assistants. Another benefit he got is he could go home earlier than he used to be; he only works from nine to five pm now. But he was given the most number of patients because he got well known as the best doctor in the hospital; he never complained. Being a doctor is his passion.

Nick Grey walked along the corridor to the room of his patient, Lara. The thirteen year old girl smiled when her doctor entered the room. She's suffering from a severe case of trauma for almost a year, and Nick was the one who saved her from attempting to kill herself.

_"Good morning Lara,"_ greeted Nick.

_"Good morning Dr. Nick!" _said the cheerful girl.

_"How are you, sweetie?"_ Nick smiled as he placed down his clipboard and just caressed the young girl's hair.

_"I feel fine. When can I see my family again?" _Lara asked with wide eyes.

Nick gave her a sweet smile, _"Do you want me to call them today so they could visit you?" _

_"Really? You'd do that?"_

_"Yeah, I could see that you're improving and I think that's nice."_

_"Thank you Dr. Nick! You're the best doctor ever!" _said the girl as she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist.

_"I get that a lot, but thank you. It's kinda my job."_

Lara noticed the gold ring on her doctor's finger, _"Are you married?"_

_"Yeah, for almost a year."_

_"Ugggh! I thought you are single because I kinda like you," _said Lara with a defeated look on her face.

Nick laughed, _"Sorry, but this man is taken,"_ he said as he teased the young girl known as his patient.

Lara laughed with him. The girl is surely beautiful, there's no doubt that no guy would fall for her when she leaves this place.

Nick held his patient's small hands, _"Hey, I'll put you on priority with regards your release. If you prove to me that you're well enough to leave this place, I'll do my best to work your release papers so you could live again with your family and you could knock all the guys out there off their feet."_

Nick's little speech caused a smile on his patient's face,_ "Thank you so much Dr. Nick. You're the best friend I ever had."_

* * *

><p>Nick happily walked out of the hospital and went towards the entrance of the North Carolina Treatment center.<p>

The staff greeted him and he walked towards the room where his wife would be. He saw a girl making her own dream catcher.

He sat on the chair beside her, _"Hi!"_

_"Hello,"_ replied the girl as she designed her dream catcher.

_"How are you?"_

_"I'm fine. I missed seeing you here."_

_"Really? I missed you too."_

_"Look who decided to drop by early,"_ said the brunette woman who just entered the crafts room. Nick's smile became wider; he got up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around his wife.

When the North Carolina Treatment Center was built, Nick got Miley a job of an art teacher to the patients. She works Monday, Wednesday and Friday from nine am to five pm, and she helps counseling the patients too. They figured she is qualified since she herself experienced how it's like to be mentally ill. Working there has its perks; she got to spend lunch with Nick, Selena and David. She end Nick would go home together at the same time to their own apartment. The four of them decided to move out and buy their own apartments after David and Selena got married, followed by Nick and Miley. Sure they got separate apartments but they were just a door away from each other, those four are inseparable. Angela, the fifteen year old girl who Nick was talking to a few moments ago, is one of the patients in the treatment center for the treatment of her eating disorder, and she's doing well.

_"How's Angela been doing?" _Nick asked Miley.

_"Her therapist told me that Angela's almost 80% done with her treatment."_

_"That's good. She's too young to have to deal with anorexia, she doesn't deserve all the bullying and stuff."_

_"I know."_

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"But my shift doesn't end till five. It's three in the afternoon."_

_"I talked to your boss. I asked him if I could get you early because it's our first wedding anniversary."_

_"Oh, that's great! Thank God you did that! I mean, I love teaching art with these kids but I'm just so not in the mood now."_

_"Alright, so are you ready to go?"_

_"Yeah, I just have to ask Mae to watch over this art session."_

* * *

><p>Miley and Nick walked hand-in-hand in the hospital's parking lot. He opened the door for his wife and ran to the opposite side to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove to his destination.<p>

"_Where are we going?" _asked a very curious Miley.

"_It's a secret,"_ said Nick as he let out a chuckle.

They drove off to the beach which is two hours away, and Miley saw a nice looking restaurant near the shore. They went inside and took a table on the back patio which is just a few feet from the seashore.

_"I've never been here before, this is really nice," _said Miley as Nick pulled out the chair for her and she sat down.

_"Yeah?" _Nick said before he kissed the side of her head and he sat on the chair opposite hers.

They had a nice early dinner and they ate shrimps and other seafood, and they had a specialty cake for dessert.

* * *

><p>The sun is setting; a perfect timing to walk by the beach. Nick and Miley held each other's hands as they walked barefooted along the seashore. The wind blew against their hair and clothes, the waves crashed against their feet, and they seemed relaxed and relieved, just happy being with each other.<p>

_"You know, I have thought a lot. I was thankful somehow that all those horrible things in the past, happened to me," _she said as she looked up to him and studied his face. Nick stopped walking and looked at her as she continued, _"Because having you as my doctor, turned my life upside down. You are the best thing that happened to me, all of those hurt and pain led me to you, only you. I couldn't thank you enough for taking care of me and loving me."_

Nick touched the side of Miley's face and gently caressed her skin, _"I would catch you every time you fall. I'll always be here for you, and I love you with all my heart. I'll take care of you and our children, and I'll do anything for you."_

_"I love you too, Nicky," _she said before she wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders and stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband for one year.

They broke the kiss and said, _"Happy anniversary" _to each other while looking in each other's eyes.

Nick found a special spot where they could sit; they walked on the white sand and sat on it, with Miley sitting in between Nick's legs and leaning her back against his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and she placed her arms on top of his'.

_"It's funny how we ended up together,"_ said Miley while chuckling.

_"You were not a very bad patient back then."_

_"Yeah, just the kind of patient who got obsessed with her doctor whom she found so handsome,"_ Miley said while giving out a big smile.

Nick laughed and kissed Miley's cheek, _"And I'm the kind of doctor who denied and tried not to fall in love with his super adorable patient but she's just so damn irresistible,"_ said Nick as he tightened his hold around Miley.

_"I love you, Nicky. I don't want anything else but you,"_ Miley turned her head on one side so Nick could kiss her lovingly.

_"I love you too, Mi. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_"She kicked! Oh my God, she kicked, Nick!"_ said Miley with wide eyes, totally astonished.

Nick wrapped his hands on Miley's baby bump, _"Really?"_

He rested his hand on his wife's six month old baby bump and caressed it. Even if he is a doctor, he still is amazed how a child could be developed in her mother's tummy, it's very intimate and he thinks it's wonderful how it works. There are times he could see Miley rubbing her big tummy while sitting in bed and she would smile wide while talking to it. He would see her sad and crying over silly things too, but he never got mad at her; he would just hold her in his arms and comfort her because he knew that being pregnant isn't that easy, it has a lot of responsibility, that's why he always reminds himself to treat his pregnant wife special.

In three months they are going to be officially mother and father. They are both scared at the thought but mostly excited to take their relationship the next level.

Miley sunk in her husband's embrace and she rested his head on his shoulder, _"I would never let any sick bastard harm my baby girl when she grows up, also with our future children."_

_"That won't ever happen because I will never go far away from you, I will love you forever, and I will protect you and our children from any harm."_

Miley smiled and they shared another sweet kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so happy that you all liked this story. I hope you liked the ending, though =] It's a bit confusing and surprising. Hahaha I made it that way. I just tried adding suspense. LOL =))) <strong>

**Thank you so much for the support you all gave me! As of now, I don't have a new story in mind… or maybe I'm just too occupied with LONG LIVE (I haven't written a chapter yet = )**

**Maybe when I'm done with long live, I'll be able to write a new story again. =] THANKYOU SO MUCH TO YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! They always made my day. **

**You could check my website… xomyheartbeatsforlove . webs . com **

**And my twitter is teresaloves2lol**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Reviews please! =]**

**_xonileylooover _**


End file.
